A Change In Plans
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: When the Flying Graysons fell it wasn't just Rick that was put in a coma. Mary Ann Grayson; mother of Richard "Dick" John Grayson/Robin fell and survived as well. Will anything change? If so then what? This story takes place BEFORE Performance. Rated T because I have "Bat paranoia".
1. The phone call

**This story is my version of the one-shot by Quinis called 'Not the Last'. I made sure to get permission from him/her to do this first. link to original story: s/12086685/1/Not-the-Last**

Kaldur told the whole team that they were going to spend the whole day - assuming that there were no missions - for team bonding. After doing so he made everyone leave ALL of their technology on the kitchen counter.

They had watched a movie and played 4 games in the middle of their 5th when suddenly Conner said "Someone's phone is going off." That shut everyone up immediately.

When everyone was quiet they all heard circus music. "Really Rob? I know that's your phone." Wally said.

"I have to take that." Robin said. While running to the kitchen Connor heard him whisper "Please don't let it be about what I think it is."

Curious about why the phone call was so urgent the team followed him to the kitchen and got there when he was about to answer.

"Hello?" They heard him ask with a shaky voice which surprised everyone but Wally. "That's me. Is-is anything wrong?" He asked. And although they couldn't see his eyes they could tell that he was scared-a emotion that they thought they would never see on his face, with the exception of Wally who's seen him cry before. "you're joking right? I was told that the chance of her waking up again was little to none." He said. His mood doing a complete 180. "How long ago did she wake up?" He asked in slight disbelief. "Thank You for letting me know." Robin said before hanging up.

After hanging up he shover the phone in his pocket and ran towards the zeta tubes. "Baywatch, you're his best friend so spill. Do you have any idea what that was about?" Artemis said.

"Yes I do ,Fartiemis, but it's not my place to say. And Kal? If I'm right about who the 'she' is that he was talking about I wouldn't be to surprised if Rob doesn't come back for a day or two at least."

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think of this and if you want me to continue.**

 **What the doctor said "Is this Richard Grayson?... I've called to let you know that your mother has come out of the coma and is now ready to have visitors... No we never joke about something this serious... Earlier this morning. We had to do a check up first."**


	2. A friend

**I am SO sorry it took this long to post this. I finished writing this chapter a few months ago, but then a lot of things happned. First I got grounded (I´m 14 so YES I can still get grounded), then when ever I was planing on posting after school by the time I got to the library (the school bus drops me off in front of the public library after school) I completly forgot. Not to mention the fact that my aunt died recently.**

 **I am SO SO SO sorry!**

 **YJYJYJYJ**

 **YJYJYJYJ**

Chapter 2 A friend

After waking up, Mary wound up moving into Wayne Manor with her son and Bruce Wayne. She -after hearing his name- reconized as the man that donated money to the circus the night her and her family fell.

During the car ride back she was told of their night life. Meaning Mr. Wayne -who told her that she could just call him Bruce- told her how he's Batman and how her son discovered his identity and became Robin.

Now here she is, a week later, waiting in a resturaunt for a woman who's in a simmular situation. The hospital was aware of how all her friends were back in the circus, so they gave her the first name and a picture of the woman. They had also given her a when and where of when they were going to meet in person. They had only given her the first name because they know that some people like their privacy.

She had been waiting for a few minutes when a woman with short black hair pulled up to her table. "Are you Mary?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Are you Paula?"

"Yes I am."

Over the course of half an hour, Mary had learned how Paula was once married to am abusive husband who was the one that put her in that chair. She filed for divorce and won custody of her two daughters. One of which had ran away to join her father, and the other who still lives with her. She also found out that the one that still lives with her goes to her son's school.

She told Paula about her son, but was careful to not mention his name because she remembered how her son had told her about how Paula is the mother to one of his team mates, Artimis.

Mary had just finished explaining how she ended up in her chair without giving to much away when Paula said "I think this is the start of a great friendship."

YJYJYJYJ

Robin had been at Mount Justice for about an hour and a half. Before going there he had shown his mom which restaurant she was supposed to meet the woman at. He was fully aware that the woman is Artimis's mom and even told his mom that. He also let her know how none of his team mates -with the exception of Wally- knew his real name.

Every one was doing there own thing. Wally and Robin were versing each other on a video game, Conner and Kaldur were sparing, while M'ggan and Artimis were baking when Robin and Artimis and Robin's phone went off at the same time.

"I have to go." They said at the same time before running to the zeta tubes.

They had both ran a coupoe of blocks when Artimis asked, "Robin, why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, Artimis. We're just going to the same place." Robin said with a look that said 'I know something you don't!'. "See? Like I said, we're just going to the same place." Robin said when they stopped outside a resturaunt.

"Artimis, over here!" They heard Paula call out gaining their attention.

They both started walking to the table that Paula was at when Artimis turned and said "Could you stop following me!?"

"Trust me, if he was following you, you wouldn't be able to see him." A woman with red hair and green eyes said. "I'm Mary, and I see you've already met my son." Mary said gesturing to Robin.

"You're -But I thought- Huh?" Artimis said confused.

"Like I said, Artimis, I wasn't following you, we were just going to the same place. And I'm well aware that you and the rest of the team, minus Wally, had a theory that Batman's my father and that his wife -my mom- died. You guys are actually wrong." Robin said.

"How wrong were we then?" Artimis said.

"I was never married to him. When Robin was 8 there was an accident that put me and my brother in-law in a coma. That very same accident killed my neifew, my husband, and my sister in-law." Mary said sadly.

"With all my family members either dead, or in a coma Batman -who saw what happned- took me in. And before you ask, even if he were to risk revealing his identity, there was nothing he could of done to stop it." Robin said.

"Wow, we weren't even close to the truth." Artimis said. "If you don't mind me asking, how long ago did you wake up from the coma?"

"Remember that phone call I got at the cave? The same day Kaldur had us put all of our tech in the kitchen? That was the doctor calling me to let me know that she woke up. And in case you're wondering, my uncle still has yet to wake up." Robin said.

"So you're Robin? Artimis once came home covered in multiple shades of paint and glitter. When I asked her what happened, all she said was 'Never give Robin sugar' before she locked herself In her room." Paula said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We don't have that many successful missions, so to celebrate, Miss. M, made cookies with extra sugar, and Artimis brought soda. I guess I had more than I thought, because I ended up having a sugar Rush. After I got home, I watched the security footage. I kind of get why I put Kaldur in a fish tale, but I have no idea why I painted Conner's face like a clown's.

"Did you ever find out what you do to, Baywatch?" Artimis asked.

"Apparently I put him in a room full of toy ducks. So out of all of you, I think Wally had it the worst."

 **YJYJYJYJ**

 **I got the parts of the sugar rushed Robin from a fic where Batman gave permission to Robin to reveal his identity to the team and Robin decided to reveal it his own way. Through a series of pranks. Unfortunately I don't remember what the story was called.**


	3. Author Note

**So I managed to find the story that had the sugar rush.**

 **Here's the link: s/11305370/15/How-to-guess-a-Robin-s-Identity**

 **While I'm here, I might as well post the reviews**

 **Quinis: This chapter seems a bit longer :)**

 **Hm... the sugar rush one seems familiar but then again, I've read a lot of 'never give Robin sugar' stories.**  
 **I believe you mean 'nephew', not 'neifew'.**

 **Me: Yeah, That's what I meant. I can't spell.**

 **Mikekit: I am looking foward to the next update! I believe that the story that you are referring to is called: How to guess a Robin's Identity. I am also sorry for your loss.**

 **Me: That's the one! I couldn't remember the name of it for the life of me! Also thanks. I have no idea how many times I broke down crying when I heard that she died. Her death came as a complete shock! The doctors couldn't find out why she died!**

 **These are the ones from the second chapter. Also... Tomorrow is mine and my best friend's birthday! And yes we were born on the same day (although I'm a year older than her).**


	4. OH MY GOD!

**Sorry! This is not a chapter, but I can't keep this in! I'm just so… *REALY LOUD HIGH PITCHED SQUEEL!***

 **Okay! Calm down! Let me tell you what happened!**

 **The summer after I finished 6th grade (2015) I spent the night at my cousin's place and we (Me, Lynny, and Sam) went on Omegle! While on there we got scared by ZOMBIE JESUS! I knew automatically that it was a Youtuber because I watched a Zombie Jesus on Omegle video before and I said "You can't scare us! You're a f**king Youtuber!" Funny thing is that the person responsible HAD scared us!**

 **The whole month after that I kept looking at Zombie Jesus videos on YouTube to see if I could find out who was responsible for scaring us. At the end of the month I had given up thinking that maybe I was wrong and that it was just someone doing it for fun and completely forgot about it. Until now that is!**

 **I was searching YouTube and somehow came across Zombie Jesus videos and remembered what happened two years ago. I watched the first one, it was the same one I watched before, then I saw that there was a part 2. That was something that wasn't there last time, so I watched it!**

 **ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE I SAW WAS ME AND MY TWO COUSINS! Seeing that I yelled "I KNEW IT!" which ended up with me hitting shushed by my mom. Of course after that I watched that part over and over again not believing what I was seeing. Guys, the person responsible was NUKE NORWAY! If you don't believe me then you can go see for yourself! I'M NOT LYING!**


	5. Author's note (again Sorry)

**I'm so sorry! I know that this isn't a chapter and that I haven't updated this since last year, but mix writer's block with being torn between two different ideas for the same thing, along with your mom's sister and other sister's fiancee dying then have a goo idea why I haven't updated in so long.**

 **Anyway, for the next chapter, I wanted to have the whole Team meet Mary Grayson. I want your opinion as to how they should meet her. Robin stays at the cave and has a nightmare cause of seeing CPS separating a boy from his wheelchair bound mom, the Justice League has to go on an off-world mission and she gets the position of Den Mother, or an idea you (or another reviewer) comes up with. Let me know which one you want. Also I was thinking of rewriting this story to see if I could make the chapters longer. Should I, or do you like it the way it is?**

 **Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
